Le symbole du dévouement
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Xanxus nourrissait une telle haine pour Byakuran au point d'accepter de se battre côte à côte avec Tsuna ? Peut-être qu'un certain commandant braillard n'y est pas étranger. XS. M pour le dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être une impression de déjà vu en voyant cette fic et c'est tout à fait normal car il a déjà été posté sur le fandom il y a quelques temps déjà. Le problème c'est que la personne qui l'avait posté n'était pas moi (A.K.A. le véritable auteur de ce texte) mais une connaissance à moi qui à eu la très, très, TRÈS discutable idée de s'approprier mon histoire.

J'ai été très choquée de la retrouver sur ce site totalement à mon insu et tant qu'on n'a pas vécu le plagiat, on ne peut que difficilement imaginer à quel point c'est déstabilisant, énervant et enrageant.

Enfin, je lui ai fait retirer cette histoire (et nombreuses autres qu'elle avait aussi eu l'idée de poster sur différents pseudo…) et je vais essayer de tous les regrouper sur mon compte.

Vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui avaient mis des review, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter cette usurpation plus longtemps.

P.S : L'histoire se déroule quelques années après les événements de l'anime/manga mais avant le TYL vu que la famille Millefiore n'est pour le moment que Gesso.

Bonne (re)lecture à tous.

* * *

Superbi Squalo râlait, jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de nouveau sous le soleil tout le monde en conviendra. Cependant, la question était maintenant de savoir quel était cette fois-ci la cause de sa colère et la réponse était simple du point de vue de l'argentée et pouvait se résumer en un seul mot : Xanxus. C'est cet abruti de boss qui lui avait donné la mission de récolte d'informations la plus crétine et ennuyeuse que la Terre ait jamais vue. L'objectif ? En apprendre plus sur les têtes pensantes d'une toute nouvelle famille mafieuse qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu à une vitesse assez impressionnante : la famille Gesso s'il ne se trompait pas.

Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on en faisait un tel plat pour une bande de petits joueurs. Cette famille n'était qu'un chat lâché dans un cercle de fauves, qui crache et fait le gros dos pour paraître plus impressionnant. Mais un chaton reste un chaton qui ne survivra que jusqu'au moment où l'un des fauves n'aurait un petit creux et déciderait de passer à l'attaque. En attendant, c'est à lui qu'on demandait de faire le sale boulot. Pestant une énième fois contre le monde injuste, Xanxus qui le prenait pour son chien, ses parents qui l'avaient fait naitre dans une famille de tyrans et les oiseaux qui chantaient trop joyeusement dehors, Squalo se faufilait discrètement dans les couloirs d'une des bases isolées en pleine campagne de la famille Gesso.

Oui, incroyable mais vrai, l'empereur des épées pouvait être discret quand la situation l'exigeait, il avait même attaché ses cheveux pour éviter que ses mèches volettent librement dans son dos et trahissent par là même sa présence. Certes, cette mission lui plaisait autant que de passer la journée à faire les boutiques avec Lussuria, mais l'argenté ne bâclait jamais une mission : Varia quality oblige. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Squalo arriva devant le bureau du boss, grognant contre le manque de défi que présentait, ou plutôt ne présentait pas, sa tâche. Le système de sécurité électronique gardant la porte semblait perfectionné, mais heureusement, Giannini lui avait donné de quoi parer à ce petit inconvénient. Comme quoi, parfois, être liés aux Vongola pouvait avoir du bon.

Pénétrant dans la pièce sombre, le second de la Varia se mit directement au boulot, plus vite il s'y collait, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Cependant, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le fit se figer. L'argenté parvint à se cacher derrière un meuble imposant, espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucune confrontation directe. Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé, mais ça risquait de faire foirer la mission.

" Byakuran-sama ! Qu'est-ce que... " commença une voix fluette, certainement celle d'une jeune fille.

" Bluebell tais-toi un peu ! " la coupa cependant une deuxième voix bien plus dure et grave.

" Voyons, calmez-vous tous les deux, pas besoin d'être si excités..." tenta de raisonner une troisième personne.

" Ahahah ! Kikyo est la voix de la sagesse ! " conclut joyeusement le dernier de la bande.

Bon, du quatre contre un, il pouvait encore gérer si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Il en était là dans ses réflexions, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les déblatérations de ses ennemis quand une phrase le fit se figer :

" Si notre invité avait l'amabilité de se présenter, nous pourrions peut-être discuter. "

Squalo sentit son sang se glacer. Comment diable avaient-ils détecté sa présence alors qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions du monde ? Il n'en savait rien pour le moment mais ce qui était sur c'est que ses adversaires n'étaient peut-être pas aussi mauvais ce que qu'il avait bien pu penser au départ. Mauvais point pour lui. Enfin, ça ne servait désormais plus à rien de se planquer. D'un mouvement vif, le second de la Varia se positionna face aux membres des Gesso, épée dressée devant lui, prêt à en découdre à tout instant. Il constata tout d'abord que le groupe était assez hétérogène : une fillette aux cheveux bleus, un type à l'air peu commode et aux cheveux flamboyants, un autre homme aux longs cheveux verts et enfin un albinos aux yeux étranglements violets. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui prit la parole :

" Oh, Superbi Squalo de la Varia... c'est un honneur de voir qu'on a envoyé quelqu'un de si puissant pour venir nous espionner. " l'albinos ne cessait jamais de sourire, mais l'argenté avait presque l'impression de sentir la température de la salle baisser de plusieurs degrés.

" Voi ! Ne te prends pas pour plus important que tu ne l'es, déchet ! " grogna l'épéiste.

" Comment oses-tu parler au boss comme ça ? Byakuran-sama, laissez-moi le faire taire à tout jamais ! " hurla la seule fille de la pièce tandis que Squalo réajustait ses appuis, prêt à bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

"Voyons Bluebell-chan, c'est un invité de marque que nous avons là. " déclara joyeusement le dit Byakuran tandis que son sourire devenait bien plus sinistre et dangereux " Nous allons nous occuper de lui... tous ensemble. "

* * *

Xanxus s'ennuyait. Détail somme tout assez dangereux, mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Xanxus, en plus d'être ennuyé, était énervé. C'est ce que l'on appelle en général un cocktail explosif. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tout simplement car le boss de la branche d'assassins indépendante des Vongola était en ce moment même obligé de partager le même toit que le dixième du nom, ce court sur pattes qui avait réussi à lui voler le poste qu'il avait tant convoité, et tout ça à cause d'un pseudo réunion complètement débile. Sans parler que son déchet de second n'était même pas là pour le distraire.

Ce séjour à la base italienne de la famille la plus puissante de la mafia risquait d'être particulièrement... nase. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand trois coups furent frappés à sa porte avant que celle-ci ne pivote pour laisser apparaitre la coiffure inimitable de Lussuria.

" Boss-chan, pouvez-vous venir dans la salle de contrôle ? Tout le monde vous y attend. " le gardien du soleil avait préféré ne pas pénétrer totalement dans la chambre, au cas où Xanxus aurait envie d'utiliser ses fameux pistolets pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de rouiller...

" Tss, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Ils peuvent attendre encore longtemps si ça leur fait plaisir. " dénia répondre finalement le fils du neuvième, indifférent au possible.

" Mais... il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit problème... " l'hésitation dans la voix de son gardien intrigua malgré lui l'impitoyable brun, qui, après avoir poussé un grognement furieux, décida d'aller voir ce qui était assez important pour que lui, le grand Xanxus, doive se déplacer en personne.

" Bande de déchets incapables. " lâcha-t-il tout de même, histoire de marquer le coup.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de contrôle pour découvrir la grande majorité des gardiens Vongola et Varia réunis autour d'un simple colis. Tiquant devant la drôle de scène, Xanxus demanda :

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande de déchets ? "

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Tsuna retenait Gokudera par le bras pour empêcher ce dernier d'aller 'apprendre le respect à ce connard' avant d'expliquer la situation.

" Ce colis a été réceptionné par Yamamoto, à l'adresse de la famille Vongola de la part d'un certain Byakuran. " Ce nom ne disait rien du tout au boss de la Varia, mais en même temps le brun avait tendance à ne retenir que les choses importantes et bon, disons-le, sa notion du terme 'important' n'était pas la même que celle du reste du monde.

" C'est qui ce type ? " Sans aller jusqu'à dire que le château était un endroit très secret, rare étaient les civiles à leur envoyer des petits cadeaux.

" Aucune idée, le seul indice que nous ayons c'est la lettre qui était avec le paquet. " répondit le futur boss des Vongola en lui tendant une feuille qui tenait plus du post-it que de la lettre.

_Bonjour Vongola-chan_

_je vous remercie pour l'attention que vous avez manifesté à notre égard,_

_nous avons su apprécier l'intensité de votre intérêt_

_Bien à vous et en espérant avoir très bientôt de vos nouvelles_

_Byakuran._

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? " demanda le brun après avoir lu et relu les mots de ce 'Byakuran'.

" On en a absolument aucune idée. " répondit cette fois Reborn, apparemment concerné par toute cette affaire.

" Et vous attendez quoi pour ouvrir le paquet au juste ? " poursuivit un Xanxus agacé par tant de mystère.

" Le feu vert de Giannini, il est en train de vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un colis piégé. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre la vie du dixième du nom en danger. " exposa le bras droit autoproclamé avec dédain, déclenchant par là même un reniflement dépréciatif du chef des assassins.

" Bande de mauviettes... " Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne fut déclenché par la dernière remarque du brun, Giannini débarqua dans la pièce avec de nombreux papiers en main.

" Dixième du nom, j'ai fait plusieurs tests et rien de dangereux n'a été trouvé. Techniquement, rien de nuisible n'est contenu dans cette boite. "

La tension monta d'un cran tandis que le châtain faisait courir ses doigts sur le carton, ne semblant pas particulièrement pressé de l'ouvrir.

" Je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... " finit-il par dire au moment où Xanxus s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus ou plutôt à lui faire exploser la tête avec ses pistolets.

" Comment ça ? Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque ! " affirma l'ingénieur d'un air sûr de lui.

" Ce n'est pas ça... je ne pense pas que ce soit mauvais pour notre santé ou quoi que ce soit dans de ce genre. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est... un message de mauvaise augure. " tentait d'expliquer Tsuna, les mains crispées sur l'ouverture.

" Si c'est pour nous sortir ce genre de prédictions à deux balles, autant te la fermer et te contenter d'ouvrir ce putain de paquet qu'on en finisse enfin ! " s'exaspéra l'utilisateur des flammes de la fureur, faisant grogner de plus belle le gardien de la tempête des Vongola qui ne tarda pas à faire connaitre son point de vue à tous les autres.

" Ferme-là ! Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à respecter le dixième du nom ou je te ferais exploser la tête ! " il ne put cependant mettre ses menaces à exécution, Tsuna étant toujours prêt à calmer les ardeurs de son bras droit.

" C'est bon Hayato, il n'a pas tort, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. "

Sur ces mots, le jeune parrain ouvrit l'objet de toutes les tensions d'un geste décidé. Tous le fixaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt, voulant savoir ce qui était caché dans le colis, et furent d'autant plus intrigués devant l'expression perplexe qu'abordait leur chef. Tsunayoshi n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de regarder : c'était de très nombreux fils, maintenus liées grâce à une attache toute simple, étrangement gris, doux et souple, comme... comme...

L'expression sur le visage du châtain passa de la perplexité à l'horreur pure.

" Oh non... non... non... c'est pas possible. " répétait-il plusieurs fois comme une prière, semblant vouloir être prisonnier d'une sordide illusion. Tous les autres, plus ou moins alarmés, commençaient à se rapprocher, posant mille et une questions, mais le Japonais n'avait d'yeux que pour Xanxus. Yeux tristes et perdus. Tsuna attrapa le contenu du colis au niveau de l'attache et le sortit lentement pour exposer aux regards des autres une cascade argentée qui captait les rayons lumineux, produisant de très beaux reflets.

Xanxus était interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'était en train de lui montrer celui qui lui avait volé son poste, mais en même temps ça lui était étrangement familier. Il savait ce que c'était, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à le replacer dans bon contexte. Pourtant ce n'était pas courant, il ne voyait pas partout ce genre de très longs fils argentés. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête c'était...

Et là, il comprit.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine, ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent sous le choc tandis que tous ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement.

Dans la main tremblante de Sawada, les cheveux de Superbi Squalo pendaient lamentablement face aux regards des membres de la famille Vongola.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2.

* * *

Jamais de toute sa vie, Squalo n'avait autant eu conscience d'avoir un corps. Ça paraissait stupide à dire mais, il s'agissait pourtant là de la plus stricte vérité. Chacun de ses muscles, de ses nerfs, de ses os hurlaient leur douleur. Même ses cheveux semblaient se manifester à lui bien que ce soit plutôt son cuir chevelu qui était en cause en réalité.

Généralement, quand la douleur entrait en ligne de compte, Squalo poussait son habituel "voi" avant de redoubler d'acharnement en se lançant de plus bel dans la bataille.

La douleur est la preuve qu'on est toujours là, que l'on est encore en vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus la force de hurler, ni de se relever, ni de continuer à brandir fièrement son épée et encore moins de continuer à se battre. Et pourtant, son esprit ne voulait pas abandonner ! C'était anti-Squalo que de baisser les bras et d'accepter sa défaite, même dans les situations les plus désespérées ! On était en train de parler du type qui s'était lui-même coupé la main pour conquérir le titre du meilleur épéiste au monde tout de même !

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, aucun "voi" ne vint briser la tranquillité régnant en maître dans la campagne italienne quasi-déserte.

* * *

Le silence de la salle de contrôle dura approximativement cinq secondes et demie.

Ensuite, Xanxus brilla de toute sa rage folle.

Personne n'avait essayé de se mettre en travers de sa route quand il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'extérieur, défonçant littéralement les portes et parfois même les murs qui se dressaient devant lui.

" Squa-chan était en mission chez les Gesso, Byakuran est surement un membre de cette famille. " entendit-il Lussuria exposer dans son dos.

"Ushishishi, s'il s'est permis de signer de son nom c'est certainement qu'il doit être le boss. C'est comme quand le neuvième du nom appose sa signature quelque part, sous son nom c'est toute la famille Vongola qui est représentée. " continua Belphegor, exposant son raisonnement difficilement discutable.

Mais ils ne purent continuer leurs suppositions car un coup de feu explosa à leurs oreilles, arrachant presque la tête des gardiens du dixième du nom mais également celles de la Varia.

" Vous allez continuer à discuter encore longtemps ? J'en ai rien à battre du nom du connard qui a certainement massacré ce déchet de requin ! Ce que je veux c'est sa tête pour qu'on puisse rendre la pareille à sa putain de famille de mes deux ! "

Plus personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot et ce pour deux raisons : les paroles de Xanxus sonnaient affreusement vraies. Squalo ne pouvait qu'être mort ou dans un très, très mauvais état pour laisser qui que ce soit toucher à ses cheveux qui représentaient sa rage de vivre, sa volonté de se battre et vaincre pour Xanxus, le symbole de son dévouement.

Et puis... Jamais le fils du neuvième n'avait semblé si terrifiant. Ce n'était pas comme lors du conflit des bagues durant lequel le chef de la Varia abordait une expression d'indifférence pure quand ce n'était pas du sadisme furieux et hurlant.

Là, il s'agissait d'une rage froide et aliénée, qui n'attendait que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon pour tout exterminer aux alentours. Ses cicatrices étaient plus visibles que jamais et ses pistolets brillaient de mille feux, déjà chargés, en attente d'une cible à rayer de la surface de la Terre. Il tremblait, comme une feuille victime des vents cruels d'automne, d'une colère-virus qui voulait tout entrainer avec elle.

Et personne n'osait tenter de le calmer.

Parce que c'était impossible.

Et Tsuna avait envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il savait. Parce qu'il comprenait. Parce qu'à lui aussi on avait annoncé que ses amis étaient morts lors d'une mission mais qu'en fin de compte ils étaient encore tous à ses côtés. Alors que Squalo, lui, n'était pas là.

Et lui ne trouvait pas Xanxus terrifiant, mais affreusement et intolérablement... triste et désespéré.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, le châtain déclara d'une petite voix incroyablement autoritaire :

" Localisez le dernier emplacement où Squalo s'est manifesté. Nous commencerons nos recherches de là. "

Parce que Xanxus ne pouvait donner cet ordre de lui-même.

Parce qu'il luttait déjà trop pour ne pas perdre la tête.

* * *

" Byakuran-sama ! Il ne réagit plus ! " marmonna la voix boudeuse de Bluebell en tâtant négligemment le bras de Squalo tout en appuyant fermement un linge propre contre la blessure profonde de son ventre.

" Quel parasite ce type, aussi dure à mourir qu'un indésirable... " grogna Zakuro en pansant ses propres blessures, frappant une nouvelle fois le corps par terre en une vengeance puérile.

" Ahahah ! On a trop joué avec Squalo-chan on dirait ! Je ne pensais pas que les Vongola seraient si prévenants à notre égard. " rigola doucement Byakuran en contemplant indifféremment sa veste déchirée à de nombreux endroits.

" Oui, vraiment trop aimable de leur part... " lâcha Kikyo en un petit souffle d'air. Son self-contrôle s'étant ébranlé sensiblement lors du conflit avec le second de la Varia.

" Allez les enfants, soyez reconnaissant pour ce divertissement qui nous a été proposé ! Nous ne pouvons dénigrer la résistance et l'acharnement dont a fait preuve notre adversaire. On a même eu droit à une petite chasse à l'homme ! " babilla avec entrain le boss albinos en s'étirant avec bonheur.

" Tss, quelle perte de temps, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous échapper. " grogna le rouquin avec humeur avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses lèvres. " Enfin, au moins à l'heure qu'il est notre petit cadeau devrait être arrivé. "

Le même sourire pervers vint prendre place sur le visage des autres membres de la famille Gesso.

" En effet Zakuro. Nous ferions mieux de partir, l'heure n'est pas encore à la confrontation. Cependant, il reste une dernière chose à faire, je ne voudrais pas que nos chers adversaires passent à côté de Squalo-chan. " Sur ces mots, Byakuran s'approcha du corps du second de la Varia et l'épingla au mur par les bras à l'aide d'un épais fil de fer qui traversa la chaire avec une facilité déconcertante, comme un insecte qu'on cloue sur une planche de lierre.

Mais l'argenté ne réagit pas.

" Il est mort ? " demanda avec une curiosité morbide la jeune femme aux allures de gamine.

" Non, " répondit son boss avant de poursuivre de plus belle sur le ton du professeur d'école " le corps humain est une machine fabuleuse, né ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a déjà enduré, il tient encore. Nous devrions tous en prendre le de graine, c'est sa volonté inébranlable qui le fait encore respirer. " Byakuran passa une main caressante dans les mèches argentées bien plus courtes qu'à l'accoutumée qu'il avait lui-même coupé il y a de cela quelques heures déjà. Superbi Squalo leur avait donné du fil à retorde, c'était indéniable.

" Achevons-le alors ! " se réjouit Bluebell en s'approchant du corps, enchantée de maculer encore un peu plus ses douces mains d'une belle couleur carmin.

" Na, na Bluebell, ta fougue et ton zèle sont si mignons à voir, mais nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de ça. L'esprit ne peut supplanter le corps qu'un temps. Laissons donc Squalo-chan profiter de son dernier lever de lune, c'est plus dramatique comme mort, tu ne trouves pas ? " répliqua l'albinos, faisant s'arrêter instantanément la bleuette.

" Byakuran-sama, votre sens de la mise en scène vous jouera des tours un jour ou l'autre... " fit remarquer Kikyo en se rapprochant quelque peu, faisant rire son boss par sa réplique.

" Voyons Kikyo-chan, ne soit pas si pessimiste. Un peu de poésie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. "

Sur ces derniers mots, les membres du clan Gresso s'éloignèrent lentement, plus ou moins blessés par la bataille avec le requin, ne se retournant à aucun moment pour jeter un dernier regard à ce qui avait été une de leurs bases, mais qui n'était maintenant qu'une ruine où s'amoncelaient çà et là des amas de murs quand ceux-ci n'avaient pas simplement été réduits à l'état de poussière.

* * *

Xanxus se foutait en général d'un nombre incalculable de choses. Et c'était encore le cas en ce moment même. Il se foutait du fait qu'il était presque collé au dixième du nom à cause de l'espace confiné de la limousine. Il se foutait que Belphegor soit étonnement silencieux et qu'il s'accrochait à sa ceinture avec force comme si l'unique pensée de la lâcher le fasse sombrer droit en enfer. Il se foutait que le chauffeur lui explique que s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite, c'est uniquement parce que la puissance de la voiture ne le permettait pas. Il se foutait du fait qu'ils roulaient tellement vite qu'on ne pouvait plus qualifier ça de simple non-respect des limitations de vitesse. Il se foutait que Lussuria semblât sur le point de rendre son déjeuner. Il s'en foutait des klaxons scandalisés qu'ils écopaient à leur passage. Il se foutait de savoir si les autres voitures dépêchées par la famille Vongola et qui contenaient le reste des gardiens parvenaient à suivre leur allure de dégénéré. Il se foutait que Tsuna ait l'impression d'aller plus vite là que quand il utilisait ses X-gloves.

En cet instant, Xanxus se foutait de beaucoup de choses qui l'auraient pourtant fait tiquer habituellement. Le mot-clé de la phrase étant 'habituellement'. Car aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial.

Souvent, quand on parle d'une journée spéciale ou hors du commun, on a tendance à visualiser quelque chose de joyeux, de gais comme une fête d'anniversaire ou une sortie au parc d'attractions par exemple. Pour la plupart des gens, c'est ce qui vient à l'esprit quand on évoque une journée spéciale.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Xanxus.

À chaque fois qu'il avait eu droit à une journée spéciale, ça s'était terminé en catastrophe : la première fois ce fut lorsqu'on lui présenta son 'père', tout avait semblé magnifique à ses yeux et puis paf ! Voilà que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie. Ensuite l'attaque du berceau, tout avait bien commencé et paf ! Il se fait congeler par le vieux. Et ça avait continué avec la bataille pour les bagues : battre le minus aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant et paf ! Tsunayoshi Sawada lui met la raclée de sa vie. Ça continuait encore en ce moment même.

Xanxus haïssait les journées spéciales.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à retrouver la trace du squale, après tout ce dernier était quelqu'un de très organisé et faisait toujours de nombreux rapports intermédiaires justement pour parer à toute éventualité en cas de pépin. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour embarquer la totalité des gardiens Vongola et Varia dans trois belles limousines au moteur puissant et ce lancer sur l'asphalte, mangeant les kilomètres les séparent de la localisation probable de Squalo à une vitesse folle.

Et pourtant ça ne paraissait pas suffisant à Xanxus.

Il avait envie de faire exploser le cerveau du chauffeur pour lui apprendre à faire correctement son boulot c'est-à-dire les mener à leur destination le plus rapidement possible. Il avait envie de frapper pour l'éternité sur ce déchet de Byakuran pour lui apprendre à s'attaquer à un membre de la Varia et il avait une envie folle d'exterminer ce putain de requin qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état.

Et finalement, ce qu'il aurait qualifié d'impensable se produisit. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et le chauffeur leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase une des portières fût défoncée pour permettre au brun colérique de sortir enfin.

Il n'y avait rien devant lui, juste une forêt calme et obscure que les rayons de la lune éclairaient difficilement. Alors que Xanxus sentait la tension déjà douloureuse de ses muscles redoubler, une masse de cheveux châtains lui passa devant tandis que son propriétaire tirait sur sa manche.

" Par là. " se contenta de dire Tsuna en une explication succincte. Et pour une fois, Xanxus se contenta de le suivre sans rien dire.

Combien de temps ils marchèrent ? Une heure ? Dix minutes ? Personne ne semblait capable de donner une réponse satisfaisante.

Mais ils finirent par arriver devant les vestiges d'un bâtiment où les signes d'explosions, traces de coups de lames, taches de sang semblaient ressortir malgré la pénombre comme des lucioles un soir d'été. Et de la même façon que Xanxus voyait toutes les preuves d'une bataille récente, il ne pût rater le corps vulgairement accroché à un mur non loin, un des seuls qui tenait encore partiellement debout, comme une poupée qui attendait de prendre vie entre les doigts experts d'un marionnettiste. Car seul elle ne peut bouger.

Et Xanxus se mit à courir en espérant que Squalo respire.

Parce qu'un d'eux deux devait bien le faire.

Et que ce n'était pas son cas pour le moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Et le 3eme.

* * *

Xanxus pila net devant le corps de Squalo, décrochant le fil de fer qui meurtrissait la chaire de son second avant de l'envoyer très loin dans un geste rageur, comme si ça pouvait faire partir tous les problèmes par là même. Douce illusion. Le boss de la Varia paniquait, ne sachant même plus par quoi commencer. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les trop nombreuses taches de sang et le visage de l'argenté qui, sans ses cheveux longs, semblait instantanément avoir perdu dix ans sinon plus.

Et il eut l'impression de faire face au Squalo qui lui avait juré fidélité le jour où il avait exposé son plan d'attaque du château Vongola.

Le gamin prétentieux et fier qui avait cependant accepté de lui prêter allégeance et éternelle fidélité.

Le gamin plein de vie qui passait la moitié de ses journées à hurler.

Un gamin qui, sous la couche de sang séché, était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, on l'avait éloigné légèrement de son second pour permettre à Lussuria de l'ausculter. Xanxus savait qu'ils étaient désormais tous réunis, certains posant des regards horrifiés, parfois même déjà résignés, sur le squale et qu'un grand remue méninge faisait fuir les animaux nocturnes des environs, mais lui n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien sauf Squalo et ses paupières closes qui auraient pu s'ouvrirent pour croiser son regard rubis.

Mais elles ne bougèrent pas.

" Il est vivant. " dans son état de choc éberlué, Xanxus ne pût que deviner que celui qui venait de prononcer cette petite phrase chargée d'espoir n'était autre que le gardien du soleil de la Varia.

Mais dans la vie, rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir.

" C'est génial ! " ça c'était Sawada qui soupirait de soulagement à ses côtés, mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée.

" J'ai dit qu'il était vivant, pas qu'il le resterait longtemps... Ils se sont bien amusés on dirait ces enfoirés. Levi, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici et que tu lui files une décharge, son coeur est en train de déconner. " instantanément, le gardien de la foudre obéit à la demande d'un Lussuria inhabituellement sérieux et vint se poser juste aux côtés de ce dernier, attendant les prochaines instructions.

Mais Xanxus n'écoutait plus, il se contentait de regarder. Son esprit était en train de lui hurler de faire quelque chose, de retrouver la ou les personnes qui étaient la cause de ce carnage pour les faire souffrir, leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, leur arracher le visage, les faire hurler de douleur. Mais son corps ne bougeait pas, refusant de s'éloigner du requin étendu au sol et qui était en ce moment même en train de se prendre de belles décharges.

Parce qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

Parce que Squalo est vraiment un déchet et que tout le monde sait que les déchets sont les choses les plus dures à éliminer.

Une décharge.

Rien.

Deux décharges.

Le vent fait voleter ses mèches courtes, mais c'est bien la seule chose qui bouge chez lui.

Trois décharges.

Xanxus se demandait si le coeur arrêté de Squalo lui faisait plus mal que son propre coeur qui fonctionnait pourtant normalement mais qui lui donnait l'impression de subir mille souffrances.

Et il se sentait suffoquer.

Et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun hurlement libérateur ne franchisse pourtant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Et il tombe à genoux sans s'en rendre compte.

Et ses ongles creusent la terre.

Et sa tête commence à tourner.

Quatre décharges.

Elle tourne par manque d'oxygène.

Parce qu'entre la deuxième et la troisième décharge Xanxus avait bloqué sa respiration.

Et deux perles argentées posent une nouvelle fois un regard sur le monde.

Une bouche qui s'ouvre en grand pour avaler goulument l'oxygène de l'air.

Une poitrine que se soulève enfin.

Un gémissement douloureux qui se fait entendre.

Une respiration sifflante et douloureuse mais respiration quand même.

Et Xanxus qui reprend vie au même instant.

* * *

Combien de temps était-il resté aussi misérablement pendu à ce mur ? Squalo était absolument incapable de le dire. Et puis surtout il s'en foutait éperdument. Ses moments de conscience étaient entrecoupés de passages à vide où il se sentait basculer vers une noirceur à la fois délicieuse et affreusement effrayante. En tout cas, suivant involontairement le souhait de Byakuran, Squalo put voir le lever de lune.

Elle n'était pas ronde comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte et comme il aurait été parfait de la voir en ce moment solennel. Il s'agissait d'un croissant net qui brillait d'une lueur jaunâtre et douce. Le soleil des noctambules, tellement plus indulgente que son homonyme journalier est tellement plus changeant aussi. La confidente de tous, tant des plus innocents que des plus hideux des monstres. Car la nuit appartient à tout le monde, c'est un empire à découvrir qui offre un nombre incroyable d'opportunités à ceux qui arrivent à surmonter leur peur de l'obscurité. Et la lune est une impératrice miséricordieuse qui accepte même de rester cachée une fois de temps en temps pour permettre aux plus pudiques de verser les larmes que personne ne veut voir.

Le soleil lui n'est qu'un exhibitionniste.

Squalo avait toujours préféré la nuit.

C'est donc l'esprit étrangement serein qu'il décida de fermer les yeux, parce qu'il était définitivement trop fatigué et qu'il était certain que la lune prendrait soin de son sommeil.

Mais apparemment tout le monde n'était pas de son avis.

Car ses yeux se rouvrirent pour tomber de nouveau sur le croissant bienveillant. Pour ensuite accrocher deux rubis grands ouverts qui semblaient envahis par une avalanche de sentiments ingérables.

Il était intrigué, mais encore trop fatigué pour pouvoir enquêter.

" Vite Ryohei ! Ne laissons pas passer cette chance. Avec nos deux flammes nous devrions pouvoir le faire tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours... " il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase parce que, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était fatigué.

Cependant, son cerveau lui soufflait que ça, ce n'était pas de la fatigue, mais le prologue de la mort.

Et Squalo était étonnamment calme. Quand on travaille au sein de la Mafia, la mort est un sujet que l'on ne peut décemment pas éviter, mais l'argenté n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi... amorphe au moment où son tour viendrait. Il était certes un peu frustré parce qu'il avait l'impression de rater son grand final, il aurait dû mourir comme il avait vécu c'est-à-dire bruyamment, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Et son cher enfoiré de boss sembla voir quelque chose qui ne lui plut apparemment pas dans ses billes grises comme le mercure si on s'en tenait au ton furieux de sa voix :

" À quoi es-tu en train de penser espèce de déchet de requin ? "

La bouche du squale était sèche et chacune de ses respirations lui donnait l'impression de s'arracher la gorge, mais il parvint tout de même à articuler dans un murmure :

" Ça... Ça ne sert à rien de... de s'acharner. Et puis... mourir sur-le-champ de bataille est un honneur. " un silence assourdissant suivit sa réplique et dans son délire de mourant, Squalo continua " La lune est belle ce soir, elle veillera sur moi. "

Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, quand une grande chaleur et une lumière puissante l'obligea à regarder ce qui était la cause de tout ce bordel pour tomber sur un Xanxus hors de lui, X-guns plus chargés que jamais en main et qui visait... le ciel.

" Si c'est cette putain de lune qui signera ton arrêt de mort, alors je la ferais exploser. "

Dire qu'il était surpris par les paroles de son boss était l'euphémisme du siècle. Xanxus était un être d'exagération, mais là, il venait de franchir une nouvelle limite. Sans doute qu'il était lui aussi bien fatigué.

La puissance qui se dégageait de ses fameux pistolets, la puissance de sa flamme de la colère, semblait faire paniquer les autres personnes présentes que Squalo ne remarquait que maintenant. Il crut entendre aussi Lussuria crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

" Xanxus-sama ! Ne tirez pas ! L'onde de choc serait trop puissance, vous risquer d'achever Squalo ! "

Mais le boss n'y pressa pas attention, continuant à charger les X-guns qui brillaient désormais comme des étoiles.

" Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de décider de ton sort ! Depuis quand suis-tu l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre ? Déjà que tu t'es laissé couper tes putains de cheveux alors que je ne suis même pas devenu le dixième du nom, tu comptes me décevoir sur toute la ligne ou quoi ? "

Et Squalo en put empêcher un rictus d'étirer ses lèvres fendues.

Parce que Xanxus jouait encore au sale gosse capricieux.

Et que lui, comme d'habitude, allait obéir aux ordres.

Franchement, même en ce qui concerne sa mort, Xanxus ne le laisserait pas faire ce dont il avait envie.

" Voi... abruti de boss... arrête de faire chier tout le monde et éteint cette lumière pourrie. "

Enfin, puisque cet enfoiré de Xanxus ne le laissait pas crever en paix, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Et avec un peu de chance, ce soir-là, la lune sera pleine...


	4. Chapter 4

Et la fin !

* * *

Squalo quitta l'habitacle d'une belle petite berline noire qui l'avait ramené de l'hôpital jusqu'au château, à la base censé était un manoir, de la Varia. Les soins médicaux et les nombreuses cures aux flammes du soleil étaient parvenus à le remettre sur pied en un temps record, malgré que l'agitation de l'argenté ait fait tourner en bourrique les infirmières qui plus d'une fois avaient projeté d'injecter un peu de cyanure dans ses perfusions.

Enfin, il était de retour chez lui. Lançant négligemment son sac sur son épaule, Squalo traversa la cour de graviers à grandes enjambées avant d'ouvrir, bien que le terme défoncer soit plus juste, la porte d'un grand coup de pied. La première chose qu'il dut faire fût une roulade sur le côté pour éviter une salve de couteaux aiguisés ayant pour cible sa tête.

" Ushishi, bon retour commandant. " ricana un Belphegor confortablement étalé sur le grand canapé rouge, Mammon tranquillement installé sur son ventre.

" Squa-chan ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué ! " déclara le boxeur en se précipitant sur l'arrivant avec l'intention manifeste de se pendre à son cou, nouvelle attaque que le dit "Squa-chan" évita avec adresse.

" C'est sûr, un manoir tranquille et silencieux, c'est absolument insupportable... " continua ironiquement l'Arcobaleno avant de reprendre, beaucoup plus sérieusement. " Vu que tu viens juste de te remettre je vais être indulgent, je te laisse deux semaines pour rembourser les frais d'hôpital et les réparations des dégâts de la base Vongola causés par le Boss. Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. " cette dernière remarque fit rire le prince qui entre deux respirations semblait dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à "trop gentil Mammon, tu te ramollis, trop gentil Mammon...".

" Voi ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de payer pour les conneries de l'enfoiré de Boss ? " grogna le squale en sentait très rapidement l'agacement lui échauffer le sang.

" N'insulte pas le boss gamin ! " intervint enfin Levi, interrompant momentanément la lecture de son journal et choquant légèrement l'argenté qui ne resta cependant pas muet très longtemps.

" C'est qui que tu appelles 'gamin' sale déchet ? " il dégaina son épée tandis que le géant de la Varia posa le quotidien sur la table basse, se préparant déjà à la confrontation.

" Ma ma Squa-chan, Levi n'a pas tort, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face au petit Squa-chan qui était venu nous demander de rejoindre les rangs de la Varia pour tenter de renverser le Neuvième du nom... Souvenirs, souvenirs. " voyant que le gardien du soleil était parti en plein délire, le second de l'équipe d'assassins s'approcha de miroir le plus proche pour regarder son reflet d'un oeil peu amène.

C'est vrai que les cheveux courts le rajeunissaient, beaucoup même, mais de là à le comparer au gamin qu'il était au moment de l'attaque du berceau... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se refaire exactement la même coupe... La frange surtout... Mais merde ! Quand il était passé chez le coiffeur dans la matinée pour arranger le travail de cochon qu'avait fait le connard d'albinos, c'était la seule chose qui lui était passé à l'esprit. Non, mais Lussuria exagérait, ses traits n'étaient plus si enfantins ! Oh et puis il s'en foutait, ça repousserait, d'ici là il ressemblerait à un adolescent et le prochain qui lui faisait la moindre remarque désobligeante se retrouverait avec son épée sous la gorge, voilà !

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs chamailleries par un coup de feu qui retentit à l'étage, rappelant à tous, comme s'il était possible de l'oublier, l'existence de leur très estimé patron.

" Ça aussi, ça sera mis sur ta note. " se sentit obligé de préciser Mammon.

" Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! " s'indigna le requin, très vite coupé par l'Arcobaleno.

" C'est à cause de toi qu'il fait exploser tout ce qui l'entour, c'est normal que ce soit toi qui payes. En cas de réclamations, va voir ça directement avec lui. " s'apprêtant à exprimer ses réclamations à grands coups de lames, l'argenté se fit pratiquement jeter en direction des escaliers par le gardien du soleil.

" Dépêche-toi Squa-chan ! Tu as bien entendu boss-chan t'appeler non ? "

L'Arcobaleno n'avait pas tort, quand Xanxus voulait voir Squalo, il s'amusait en général à faire exploser quelque chose, certainement de peur de son bras droit ne l'entende pas s'il se contentait de l'appeler comme tout être ordinaire l'aurait fait...

* * *

Squalo montait les marches lentement, étonnement nerveux à l'idée de faire face à son boss pour une raison inconnue qui l'irritait profondément. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été nerveux de se retrouver face à Xanxus et rien n'excusait son stress. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis le soir où il avait failli y passer, il refusait de se sentir mal à l'aise, Superbi Squalo n'était jamais mal à l'aise, peu importe qui il avait face à lui.

Bien vite le second de la Varia se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du plus colérique des mafieux du monde. Prenant une grande inspiration, le garçon prit son élan et... défonça la porte d'un coup de pied en lançant son légendaire 'Voi !', avant de plonger sur le côté pour éviter de se faire exploser par le coup qui était parti à une vitesse hallucinante. Il remercia tous les dieux qui lui passaient à l'esprit pour lui avoir donné des réflexes inhumains.

" Non mais ça va pas ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu sais que c'est moi qui paye à chaque fois que tu casses quelque chose ? "

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de fixer de son regard brulant et insondable l'argenté qui se relevait prestement en s'époussetant légèrement.

" À peine rentré que déjà mes oreilles souffrent, déchet de gamin. " grogna Xanxus en étendant ses pieds sur son gigantesque bureau en bois massif qui n'avait pourtant pas grande utilité pour ce que le brun y faisait dessus.

" Voi ! Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Vous allez arrêter de me traiter de gamin, bande d'enfoirés ! " le squale trancha avec fureur l'agrafeuse qui volait dans sa direction.

De son côté, Xanxus se délectait de la vision de son bras droit en train de pester contre le reste du monde. Il avait refusé avec beaucoup de véhémence de rendre visite à l'argenté lors de sa convalescence parce qu'il estimait s'être déjà assez ridiculisé lors du sauvetage et puis, lui, le fils du Neuvième parrain des Vongola à l'hôpital... non, c'est pas possible.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, stupide déchet, t'as honte de ressembler à une gamine ? " Dire que le brun était satisfait était un euphémisme, chaque nouvelle arme pour agacer son fidèle bras droit était toujours accueillie avec beaucoup de plaisir. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée en voyant le sourire mauvais qui étirait les lèves de sa victime préférée.

" Venant d'un sale gosse pourri gâté, je sais vraiment pas comment le prendre... " à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un X-gun en charge fut pointé en direction de sa tête.

" Viens me répéter ça d'un peu plus près si tu l'oses, déchet. " siffla Xanxus tel un serpent à sonnette prêt à passer à l'attaque à n'importe quel moment. Pas impressionné pour deux sous et toute tension envolée grâce à l'échange si familier, Squalo s'approcha avant de s'appuyer avec une grande indifférence apparente contre le bureau de ministre, provocateur au possible.

" Si tu y tiens, enfoiré de boss, j'ai dit que venant... " il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main vive l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise blanche avant de le faire se penche en avant, de façon à ce que ses perles grises soient à la même hauteur que les rubis incandescents, que les deux nez se frôlent presque et que les souffles chauds se mélangent.

" La prochaine fois que je suis obligé de me déplacer, je t'assure que je te le ferais amèrement regretter. " prévint le brun en un murmure transpirant le danger. De toute façon, Xanxus hurle relativement peu souvent tout simplement car rares sont les situations où un simple avertissement est insuffisant. Jamais personne de sain d'esprit n'a sciemment poussé le boss au point que ce dernier soit obligé de hausser la voix et parmi les fous, encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent témoigner aujourd'hui de leur expérience. " Compris stupide déchet ? "

N'attendant pas de réponse car il savait mieux que personne que jamais Squalo ne répondrait à ça, Xanxus se contenta de rapprocher encore l'argenté, faisant se rencontrer bien peu délicatement leurs deux bouches.

Et il se sentait stupide parce qu'il avait difficilement retenu un soupire ravi.

Et que son coeur commençait à faire n'importe quoi dans sa poitrine.

Et qu'il en voulait plus.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Xanxus passa une main autoritaire dans les mèches courtes de l'argenté, l'empêchant de se dérober tandis qu'il ouvrait les lèves, obligeant l'autre à en faire de même en exerçant une pression sur sa mâchoire. Sans plus attendre, la langue conquérante du brun vint au contact de son homologue, l'entrainant bien vite dans un ballet furieux où tantôt elle l'effleurait délicatement et tantôt elle la soumettait franchement. Squalo, affalé inconfortablement sur la table se rapprocha sans jamais rompre le baiser, s'agenouillant sur le fauteuil du brun là où il trouvait de la place en s'accrochant fermement à la veste noire éternellement posée avec négligence sur les épaules du boss. Ce détail réglé, il se concentra de plus belle dans le combat buccal, tentant de repousser la langue du brun pour reprendre quelque peu la domination de l'échange, mais c'était sans compter sur les méthodes peu louables de Xanxus qui n'hésita pas à lui mordiller la langue, manoeuvre qui surprit suffisamment le squale pour permettre à son boss de garder le contrôle.

Ils se séparèrent en haletant discrètement, lèvres humides, yeux brillants, mais sans réellement s'éloigner de façon à pouvoir sentir la respiration accélérée l'un de l'autre sur leurs peaux sensibles et réceptives.

" Voi... je ressemble vraiment à un gamin ? " demanda tout de même Squalo après un petit moment de silence, faisant par la même ricaner moqueusement son vis-à-vis.

" On s'attend presque à te voir sortir des sucettes de tes poches. " ce n'était pas vrai, mais le jour où Xanxus bannirait les mensonges et autres demi-vérités de sa vie, on pourrait bruler toutes les cierges de la planète.

" T'as conscient que, en quelque sorte, ça fait de toi un pédophile ? " s'enquit Squalo en montant un peu plus sur le large fauteuil, profitant que le brun se soit rassis correctement pour assurer ses appuis.

" En quelque sorte... la mafia est vraiment répugnante... " souffla le boss en caressant l'air de rien les flancs de l'autre tandis que sa main toujours perdue dans les mèches grises réduisit une nouvelle fois la distance entre leurs deux visages à néant.

Cette fois, Xanxus se limita a d'une série de baisers papillon, attisant le désir de l'argenté sans pour autant accepter d'approfondir l'échange malgré l'insistance de son partenaire. Parce que Xanxus fait toujours ce qu'il veut et qu'il adore soumettre les autres à ses décisions, Squalo tout particulièrement. Ainsi, ses lèvres quittèrent leurs jumelles pour remonter jusqu'à la jugulaire du squale, juste sous son oreille, pour la suçoter et la mordiller avant de suivre toute la courbe du coup avec sa langue, se délectant des accrochages qu'il entendait dans le souffle plus bruyant de sa proie.

La proie en question sentait sa température monter peu à peu, délicieuse impression qui l'empêchait de rester bien sagement à se laisser torturer sans réagir. Passant des mains empressées dans la crinière foncée, Squalo inspira fortement une bouffée du parfum entêtant de son bourreau en déposant ses lèvres sur la peau fine de la tempe avant de pincer le lob de l'oreille, faisant tressaillir le brun qui scella leur lèvre et accepta enfin de faire se rencontrer de nouveau leurs langues avides.

Si le premier baiser avait semblé sensuel, celui-ci était clairement indécent.

Les halètements chauds et les soupirs contenus emplissaient toute la salle tandis que Xanxus fit descendre ses mains habiles sur le torse de l'argenté, grognant au contacte du tissu de la chemise qui était définitivement de trop. Il tenta dans un premier temps de défaire les boutons un à un avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre du fait de ne pas abimer les vêtements du requin, rappel qui se solda par un geste sec qui fit céder les gêneurs, permettant ainsi aux mains avides de contacts de pouvoir satisfaire leurs envies. La peau de Squalo était douce particulièrement au niveau des plaies fraichement refermées, les muscles finement marqués étaient un délice à redessiner à tel point que Xanxus en oublia quelque peu le baiser, mais son second se fit une joie de le rappeler à l'ordre en lui mordant fermement la lèvre inférieure. Le râle du brun qu'il lui offrit en réponse se voulait énervée, comme une mise en garde, mais il sonna définitivement plus comme le ronronnement d'un gros félin aux oreilles de l'épéiste qui, voulant réentendre ce son, décida de réitérer la manoeuvre sur l'oreille, le coup et l'épaule du brun, commençant lui aussi à le déshabiller l'air de rien.

Xanxus n'était cependant pas aveugle et alors que le sien ne couvrait plus que ses avant-bras, il débarrassa rapidement l'argenté de son haut tout en lui prodiguant des caresses dures et impatientes, faisant partager à l'autre son envie de plus en plus pressante. Le terrible chef de la Varia attrapa son second par les hanches pour le faire s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes sans oublier de faire frotter sensuellement leurs bas-ventre, déclenchant les vrais premiers gémissements, graves et chauds.

Squalo se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres du brun en réitérant le mouvement lascif, l'envie et le besoin de contact brulant furieusement ses reins. Entourant avec force ses bras autour de la taille de l'argenté qui continuait à frotter avec vigueur leurs bassins, Xanxus colla les torses échaudés, stoppant le baiser sauvage dans lequel l'avait entrainé Squalo pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire offerte.

Caressant et malaxant avec empressement le fessier ferme de son second qui était loin de s'en plaindre vu la façon qu'il avait de passer avec frénésie ses doigts fins dans la chevelure ébène, le fils du Neuvième en avait supporté déjà bien plus que ce qu'il qualifiait de tolérable. Il repoussa à contre-coeur l'épéiste en lui ordonnant d'une voix rauque et pressés :

" Dépêche-toi d'enlever ce putain de pantalon espèce de déchet. "

Et pour une fois, son second obéit docilement à l'ordre tandis qui lui-même se débarrassait avec rapidité des couches superflues de tissus. À peine fût-il débarrassé de ses habits que les mains du squale se posèrent presque innocemment sur ses genoux avant de remonter tout décemment, prodiguant de douces caresses au brun qui soupira d'aise avant que sa respiration ne se coupe brusquement quand les doigts fins et habiles frôlèrent sa verge tendue et gorgée, déclenchant un frisson d'anticipation qu'il tenta de contenir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'argenté prenne franchement le sexe de son boss en main, faisant rejeter à ce dernier sa tête contre la partie supérieure du dossier tandis qu'un râlement puissant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et Squalo se délecta de cette réaction.

S'installant de nouveau à califourchon sur le brun, le second de l'équipe d'assassins continua à taquiner le pénis du brun, alternant les mouvements de poignets plus vifs et fermes avec des touchés très doux qui tenaient presque de l'effleurement tout en déposant suçons et baisers sur le coup et les clavicules exposées par la posture d'un Xanxus se perdant de plus en plus vite et profondément dans les limbes du plaisir. Les doigts longs et rendus habiles par des années et des années de pratique à l'épée courraient avec la force de l'habitude sur la verge chaude, palpant avec plaisir la peau douce et délicate du sexe érigé, remontant jusqu'au gland humide d'où commençait à s'écouler du liquide pré-séminal.

Dans un pic de conscience durant lequel l'esprit de Xanxus parvenait à s'extraire du brouillard engendré par les déferlantes vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes, il porta ses propres doigts jusqu'aux lèvres du squale, se les faisant avaler bien vite par un bras droit qui, avec beaucoup de zèle, humidifiait consciencieusement les intrus. Squalo s'accrocha au poignet du brun pour avoir une meilleure prise avant de commencer à faire passer sa langue entre les doigts, la faisant ensuite remonter lentement, chatouillant délicieusement la pulpe de la peau ultrasensible.

Xanxus était hypnotisé par la manière qu'avait toujours le squale de l'allumer l'air de rien. Et c'était apparemment très efficace vu comme son sang pulse avec force dans son bas-ventre, rendant encore plus dur son sexe tendu.

Arrachant sa main à cette douce torture, le boss des Varia fit se pencher l'argenté vers lui, dévorant de plus belle les lèvres offertes tandis que sa main humide descendait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à l'arrière-train de son partenaire. Quand le premier doigt pénétra l'anneau de chaire, Squalo ne le sentit pratiquement pas, trop perdu qu'il était dans le baiser sauvage. Xanxus lui dévorait les lèvres agressivement, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps, comme s'il voulait lui laisser un souvenir brûlant et indélébile. Le second le fit cependant se raidir quelque peu : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, loin de là, mais leur dernière relation sexuelle commençait tout de même à dater à cause des événements derniers.

Le brun, ayant senti la contraction musculaire, ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux rubis avant d'attraper quelque peu rudement la queue de l'argenté qui, au lieu de s'en plaindre, poussa un grognement satisfait, oubliant par là même la gêne ressentie il y a quelques instants. Le membre auparavant ignoré par le fils du Neuvième était maintenant branlé sans répit, faisant peu à peu dérailler l'argenté qui poussait des gémissements que n'importe qui serait prêt à qualifier d'obscène.

Et Xanxus enfonça le dernier doigt. Il les fit bouger doucement, décontractant l'étau de chaire mais sans que ça ne semble beaucoup importer au principal concerné qui, le nez dans le cou de son boss, mordait l'épiderme tendre en tentant de réprimer les soupirs de plaisir, qui de soupirs n'en avaient plus que le nom, causés par les attentions prodiguées à sa verge.

C'étaient des bruits qui excitaient Xanxus et qui lui donnaient envie.

Et quand Xanxus veut, Xanxus a.

Le brun retira ses doigts et délaissa le sexe gorgé de sang pour agripper les hanches de son second qui commençait à grogner de frustration face au manque. Mais son boss ne comptait pas le laisser languir trop longtemps. Pas que l'idée en soit lui déplaise, mais il était beaucoup trop impatient et en manque pour jouer à ça. Soulevant Squalo avec facilité, Xanxus plaça son pénis à l'entrée de l'anus préalablement préparé avant de laisser doucement retomber le squale qui accueillit tant bien que mal le membre imposant.

Un râle de pur contentement brisa la barrière que formaient les lèvres de Xanxus, faisant vibrer d'excitation l'argenté malgré la douleur ressentie au bas des reins, il savait de toute façon par expérience qu'elle ne serait là qu'un temps. Ainsi, après avoir attendu quelques instants pour se détendre légèrement, Squalo commença à se déhancher sur le brun, d'abord lentement, sans se presser, puis avec beaucoup plus d'énergie, cherchant le bon angle pour que la queue en lui frappe l'endroit bien précis qui lui permettrait de voir les étoiles.

Le bureau s'emplissait de soupirs, de gémissements, de noms hachés ou écorchés par le plaisir, de râles animales. Xanxus enserrait avec force les hanches de l'argenté, l'accompagnant dans les mouvements, leur donnant de l'amplitude tandis qu'il contemplait à travers ses yeux mi-ouverts son second prononcer tant bien que mal son prénom, mordant férocement ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de se laisser complètement aller. Et tandis que des vagues de plaisir lui retournaient le ventre, Squalo ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Comme cette fameuse nuit.

La nuit où Squalo avait failli s'éteindre.

Mais en fin de compte il était toujours là.

Et que ces yeux gris en étaient la preuve.

Et que des preuves, il pouvait en avoir d'autres.

Soudain, le chef de la Varia trouva la retenue de son second insupportable.

Il devait entendre Squalo.

Xanxus repoussa brusquement l'argenté pour mieux le plaquer contre son gigantesque bureau, dos sur la surface froide. Et avant que Squalo ait pu manifester d'une quelconque manière sa surprise, le brun s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'antre étroit. Xanxus eut la satisfaction de constater que son amant avait le souffle coupé et pas à cause de la douleur. Le chef des assassins commença donc des mouvements de va-et-vient brusques, violents et rapides. Tout à fait à son image. Et Squalo ne s'en plaignait de nouveau pas.

" Ah ! Putain Xanxus ! " le sus nommé se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction tout contre la clavicule de l'argenté, ayant apparemment touché la zone sensible tant recherchée.

Parce que Squalo n'est pas du genre vulgaire durant le sexe.

Sauf quand il perd les pédales.

Le squale s'accrocha avec force au dos musclé du brun tandis que ce dernier continuait à le pilonner à un rythme effréné.

" Oh putain... Xan...xus c'est trop bon ! " les mots suintant la luxure et la dépravation n'aidaient pas le boss de la Varia à retenir ses propres râles de contentement.

Leur danse sensuelle continua entre les mouvements acharnés du dominant qui faisaient doucement grincer la table, provoquant un bruit régulier et affreusement typique qui ne faisait qu'électriser les deux amants, et les cris impudiques jusqu'à ce que le brun, se sentant proche de son terme, s'appliqua de nouveau à caresser avec empressement la verge du requin qui, déjà au bord du précipice, se libéra entre leurs deux ventres en poussant un gémissement étranglé ressemblant vaguement au prénom de Xanxus. La délicieuse contraction autour de son membre due à la jouissance du squale fût tout ce qu'il fallut au brun pour se répandre en de longs jets à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de suite, encore perdus dans un état intermédiaire de plaisir post éjaculatoire et de grande fatigue. Xanxus, front posé contre la poitrine de son second écoutait, ressentait, les battements de coeur affolés de ce dernier avant de se retirer et retomber lourdement dans son si confortable fauteuil tandis que Squalo se redressait avec prudence.

" Faire ça sur le bureau était vraiment cliché, enfoiré de boss. " marmonna finalement l'argenté en passant une main lasse dans ses mèches courtes et quelque peu humides de sueur.

" Je t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre tout à l'heure alors ferme-là déchet. " consentit à répondre son boss sans jamais quitter du regard le squale qui se rhabillait en grimaçant. Le voyant se diriger vers la sortie, le boss du manoir continua. " Et tu penses aller où comme ça ? T'as des tas de papiers à remplir, ils se sont tous accumulés durant ton absence alors t'as intérêt à faire ça vite, déchet. "

Il vit parfaitement Squalo se raidit avant de se tourner, furieux comme d'habitude.

" Voi ! Enfoiré de boss de merde, je dois d'abord aller ranger mes affaires ! Et puis... " Xanxus poussa un grognement agacé, le coupant dans sa tirade qui s'annonçait longue et venimeuse.

" Je m'en fous de ta vie, contente-toi de te dépêcher stupide déchet. " comme prévu, son second quitta la pièce en hurlant, maudissant à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Seul, le fils du Neuvième se laissa aller contre le dossier moelleux de son petit trône, commençant doucement à somnoler, très peu soucieux du fait qu'il soit toujours nu. Il laissa son regard parcourir la salle, encore un peu comateux quand un détail attira son oeil à travers la fenêtre.

La lune commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel.

Le croissant inverse à celui du fameux soir.

Et Xanxus fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en un bruit agacé.

Et il avait envie de lui dire 'repasse un autre jour pétasse, le déchet est à moi'.

Mais ce serait puéril et stupide parce que la lune n'est pas un être vivant.

Et puis surtout parce que... en fin de compte, Squalo l'avait quand même préféré lui, Xanxus, plutôt que la grognasse lumineuse.

Et que si ça n'avait pas été puéril et stupide, il en aurait souri avec satisfaction et plaisir.

Parce que Squalo était vivant.

Parce que Squalo était près de lui.


End file.
